


Head Cold

by FandomLifeTookMyHandAndSaidRUN



Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: 200 Word Challenge, Daryl is a mother hen, M/M, Rick has a Man Cold, Rickyl Writers' Group
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-09-19 17:37:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9452612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomLifeTookMyHandAndSaidRUN/pseuds/FandomLifeTookMyHandAndSaidRUN
Summary: Rick is ill, Daryl tries to make him feel better.





	

“It's just a head cold, leave it be!” Rick growled, sounding especially nasal and pitiful as he pulled the blankets up nearly to his reddened nose.

“You gotta eat! Here, have some soup, it'll help-”

“You just shoved soup down my throat an hour ago. I've hit my soup quota for the day!”

“How do you expect to get better if you won't let me take care of you?” Daryl protested, setting the tray down on the bedside table. “You're goddam impossible, Grimes!”

“I'm impossible? How about you go out and hunt some squirrels and let me have a nap and stop fussing over me like a mother hen!”

“But what if-”

“Carol set up the baby monitor, if I so much as sneeze, she'll be up here shoving tissues up my nose. Just go!”

Carol appeared in the doorway a moment later, “It's okay, Daryl. A little  _ Man Cold _ never actually killed anybody.  But if you get me some rabbits, I can make that pot pie you boys like so much!”

Rick smiled gratefully at Carol as she held her hand up to usher Daryl from the room.

“What if he gets a fever? Or tries to get out of bed? What if…” Rick rolled over pulling the pillow over his head blocking out Daryl's interrogation of Carol’s abilities to care for a grown man.


End file.
